Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 5
Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 5 is a first person shooter game developed by Infinity Ward for the Call of Duty series, serving as the twelfth entry into the main series. The game is set in the modern day during World War III and is the fifth entry into the Modern Warfare story line, mostly focusing on Kiefer Hinsel. Campaign Setting Plot Missions Germany vs Russia * Germany - GER vs RUS * Germany - GER vs RUS * Germany - GER vs RUS * Germany - GER vs RUS * Germany - GER vs RUS * Germany - GER vs RUS * Germany - GER vs RUS * Germany - GER vs RUS * Germany - GER vs RUS * Germany - GER vs RUS * Middle East - GER vs RUS * Middle East - GER vs RUS * Middle East - GER vs RUS * Middle East - GER vs RUS * Middle East - GER vs RUS * Japan - GER vs CHN * Japan - GER vs CHN * Japan - GER vs CHN * Japan - GER vs CHN * Japan - GER vs CHN America vs China * India - US vs CHN * India - US vs CHN * India - US vs CHN * India - US vs CHN * India - US vs CHN * India - US vs CHN * China - US vs CHN * China - US vs CHN * China - US vs CHN * China - US vs CHN * China - US vs CHN * China - US vs CHN America vs Iran * Middle East - US vs IRN * Middle East - US vs IRN * Middle East - US vs IRN * Middle East - US vs IRN * Middle East - US vs IRN * Middle East - US vs IRN * North Africa - US vs IRN * North Africa - US vs IRN * North Africa - US vs IRN * North Africa - US vs IRN * North Africa - US vs IRN * North Africa - US vs IRN Characters German Heer * Kiefer Hinsel * Vasiliy Mirinev * Edsel Geier * Leisl * Hansel Kahler * Vickher * Richter * Meisinger * Hohlern * Escher * Lehmkuhl * Ketschel United States Marine Corps * Chris Hirris * Eric Himrin * Henry Minimi * Jake Reise * Eisein * Chin * Gisenti * Hinsin * Lewis * Childin * Fisher * Harris * Griffin * Smith * Hills * Gibbs * Sims * Mickle Soviet Red Army * Grigori Korshenyev * Vasili Chikev Chinese People's Liberation Army * Hin Li Jien * Ming Yin Iranian Army * Husseini Russian Army * Vilyinov * Kamarov Japan Self-Defense Force * Hikari Masaki * Koruyashi Indian Army * Chindkhari Factions Friendly * German Heer * United States Marine Corps * Russian Army * Indian Army * Japan Self-Defense Force Enemy * Soviet Red Army * Chinese People's Liberation Army * Iranian Revolutionary Army Game play The game is a first person shooter in which players, assuming the roles of infantry soldiers, use and fire guns to battle enemies, while also utilizing melee attacks with a knife. While adding some tactical elements, the game is mostly action and adventure oriented, as Call of Duty games are known for. The health system is a rechargeable system, as it was since Call of Duty 2, in which the player's health will automatically recharge when not taking fire. The campaign also commonly features resupply crates, where the player can restock their ammunition and supplies to absolute full count, as well as replenish used ammunition currently in the magazine. In addition to create-a-class, while players can set up their weapons and perks for individual classes, players can also create a soldier for that class as well, where players can change the soldier's appearance and traits. In multiplayer, players can also create and join squads, and multiplayer objectives are now commonly emphasizing teamwork to complete objectives. Multiplayer Maps German Heer vs Soviet Red Army * Berlin * Geiblesberg * Hamburg * Heidelberg * Heidenheim * Insurrection * Kiel Linz * Liberation * Resistance US Marines vs People's Liberation Army * Ambush * Guilin * Islands * Hail Fire * Hillside * Jungles * Jungle Villas * Jungle Hills * Kinming * Marshes * Outskirts * Rice Fields * Ridge * Riverside * Tree Lines * Trenches * Tropic City * Tropic Fields * Palm Valley * Villages US Marines vs Revolutionary Army * Algiers * Arabian Peninsula * Cairo Oasis * Deserts * Ghitamis * Giza * Kirachi * Litakia * Medina * Misrihteh * Oasis * Riyidh * Sahara * Sandy Path * Sand Villa * Sinai Peninsula * Tripoli Perks Perks * Set 1 – ** Special Grenades x 3 ** C4 x 2 ** RPG-7 x 2 ** Bomb Squad ** Claymore x 2 ** Bandolier ** Primary Grenades x 2 * Set 2 – ** Stopping Power ** Fireworks ** Juggernaut ** UAV Jammer ** Juggernaut ** Camouflage ** Sleight of Hand ** Double Tap ** Overkill * Set 3 – ** Deep Impact ** Extreme Conditioning ** Steady Aim ** Toss Back ** Second Chance ** Martyrdom ** Dead Silence ** Iron Lungs ** Reconnaissance Kill Streaks * 3 – Recon Plane * 4 – Care Package * 5 – Air Strike * 6 – Helicopter * 7 – Missile Strike Game Types * Free-for-All * Team Deathmatch * War * Ground War * Tank War * Air War * King of the Hill * Capture the Flag * Domination * Sabotage * Search and Destroy * Headquarters * Team Survival * Team Tactical * Squad Deathmatch * Veteran * Boot Camp 'Weapons' Assault Rifles * M16A2 * M4 Carbine * AKM * SIG 550 * AK-74m * G36 * FN Fal * M14 * Type 95 * IMI Galil * HK33 * Howa Type 89 * MK 14 * G3 * L85 * INSAS AR * SCAR-H * CM 901 Light Machine Guns * Minimi SAW * RPD * MG3 * M60 * L86 LSW * MG 36 * PKM * QBB-95 * Type 88 * FN MAG * INSAS LMG * RPK * HK21 * AA-52 * Vektor SS-77 Sub Machine Guns * MP5 * Uzi * AK-74u * Colt 9mm * PP-19 * Type 85 * Calico M960 * QCW 05 Sniper Rifles * M40 * M21 * Dragunov * G22 * MSR * Mk 12 * Barrett 50 Cal Shotguns * W1200 * M4 Benelli * SPAS-12 * NOR 982 * HK CAWS * KSG 12 * Saiga-12 Sidearms * M9 * SIG P226 * M1911 * G18 * MP443 * QSZ-92 * Desert Eagle Machine Guns * M2 Browning * KORD Launchers * RPG-7 * SMAW * RP0-A * Javelin * PF 98 * FIM-92 Stinger * Panzerfaust-3 Grenades * M67 Frag * Smoke * Flashbang * Stun Equipment * C4 * Claymore * Semtex * Binoculars * Flare Knives * Knife * Machete Flamethrower * LP0-50 Attachments * Sights – ** Red Dot Sight ** ACOG Scope * Barrel – ** Silencer * Under Barrel – ** Grenade Launcher ** Grip * Mod – ** Extended Magazines 'Vehicles' Tanks * German – ** Leopard II * American – ** M1 Abrams ** M60-2000 * Russian – ** T-90 * Chinese – ** Type 99 ** Type 80 * Iranian – ** Zulfiqar 3 * Indian – ** ARJUN MBT Air Craft * German – ** Typhoon ** Tiger * American – ** F-16 Falcon ** F-15 Eagle ** FA-18 Hornet ** AH-64 Apache ** UH60 Blackhawk * Russian – ** SU 50 ** MIG 29 ** Mil 28 ** Ka-50 * Chinese – ** J-10 Fantan ** Z9 Haitan Ground Vehicles * German – ** LIV Serval ** LAPV Enok ** KMW Grizzly ** Puma * American – ** M2A2 Bradley ** Humvee ** Stryker ** LAV 25 * Russian – ** GAZ 2975 ** BTR 152E ** Ural 4320 ** BTR 80 ** BMP-1 ** 2K12 Tunguska * Chinese – ** NJ 2046 ** WZ551 ** Type 95 SPAAA ** ZBD-97 * Iranian – ** Cobra 4WD ** PT-76 Secondary Modes Arcade Mode Arcade mode is a feature returning from past Modern Warfare games, where up to four players, online of cooperatively, play in arenas and fight targets and destroy the destructible environment in order to gain the highest score before a time limit runs out. Survival Survival is a game mode returning from the previous Modern Warfare games, and can be played split screen, alone or online with up to four players. In this mode, players work to survive infinite waves of enemy troops, depending on the map. Players obtain and upgrade weapons and can unlock new areas and power ups to defend themselves from increasingly deadly waves of enemies, even calling in fire teams of friendly bots to help them. The player, or players, fight these endless waves until they are overrun. Battlefield Battlefield is a mode from Iron Wolf that is now being introduced to the Modern Warfare games. In this mode, which can be played solo or up to eight players online, players engage in an episodic open world, sandbox, action adventure first person shooter style of game. In Battlefield mode, players, either solo or with other players, lead squads of soldiers on a very large map, fighting against enemy forces sprawled across the map. Here, the player must lead their forces and fight in battles with enemies to eventually gain control of the map. While on the map, the player must complete numerous primary objectives, which are set in an episodic fashion, which the player can complete at their will, while also doing side tasks. All the while, the player and his friendly forces will consistently be fighting in fierce battles against enemy forces, and the player can fight enemies at their will. This includes fighting off ambushes, making ambushes and raids, defending lines and positions, fighting to seize villages, assaulting enemy defenses, infantry, positions, camps, convoys, etc. In addition, there will be numerous camps sprawled around the map that will spawn enemy infantry and vehicles. Most of these camps will be enemy held, while a few will be friendly. The player can either destroy enemy camps or capture them, and if the enemy camp is captured, then it will be turned into a friendly camp. Players can lead up to five squads of 9 men at a time, and will increase into ten squads if the player has an officer's rank, and can lead them to assault enemy points or defend friendly points. The player can also order the building of defenses, such as trenches and machine gun nests. There are a total of five maps, Germany, Middle East, North Africa, China and India and features three playable factions; the Americans and Germans on the Allies side and the Russians on the Communist side, with the two sides fighting each other on the maps. The German will fight in the Germany and Middle East maps, the Russians will fight in Germany, Middle East and India maps, while the Americans will fight in the North Africa, Middle East, China and India. In the Middle East map, the Germans and Americans will also fight Iranian enemies, and in the North Africa map, the Americans will fight exclusively the Iranians, and in the China and India maps, the Americans will exclusively fight the Chinese. Trivia Category:Call of Duty Category:Games